


Holy

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy probably, Lucifer's True Form, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Themes, but sth was needed and that fit best for sam's reaction, involuntary crying, so sorry about the crying, sorta ??, that's such a Thing in fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, that’s not possible, the world’s changed since—since the beginning, Pangea and—”</p><p>"Not the holy places," Lucifer said quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy

Sam let his feet dangle in the water with a sigh. He was so, so tired of fighting and refusing every last hint and flinching at every shadow.

"How is a pleasant mountain stream supposed to be convincing me to let you in, again?" he asked, not bothering to withhold the traces of sarcasm in his tone.

Lucifer ignored him in favor of balancing on the slippery rocks. The hens of his jeans were getting wet, and the water was snowmelt cold, but he didn't seem bothered. “Look,” he said, and squatted down to press a finger into the stream of the tiny waterfall. The flow shifted around his finger, splitting into two arcs.

"Yes, very nice," Sam said. "Water, being a liquid, does adjust to volume changes."

"Do you recognize this place?" Lucifer asked.

Sam blinked. He looked around, up and back at the glacier-covered mountain and out across the meadows.

"No," he said, but it feels like a lie.

"You came here once when you were very, very young," Lucifer said quietly. "This is the place of your creation. My Father told me to go down to this stream to see the fruits of his creation, and it was here that I found you, when your soul was no more than minutes old."

“You broke the ice over the water to show me how the water flowed.”

The words rose to Sam’s lips, unbidden, before his better sense caught up with him. “No, that’s not possible, the world’s changed since—since the beginning, Pangea and—”

"Not the holy places," Lucifer said quietly. "Those have never changed. Not Mt. Sinai, not the land of milk and honey, and not here."

"That’s—" Sam had to stop and breathe. "There’s nothing holy about me, and there’s  _definitely_  nothing holy about you.”

Lucifer didn’t respond, just watched him with a expression of distant sadness.

Sam tried to catch his breath and not go anywhere close to emotion. “Dean—”

Lucifer sighed. “Your brother is Michael’s  _true_  vessel, yes, but every child of your father’s family has been a capable vessel. They all held the capacity to be his sword. For me, there was only ever you.”

"No," Sam said, and twisted away to stare at the mountain again. Distantly he registered tears on his cheeks. "No, we’re not, I’m not," and then he was whirling around. "You’re lying," he accused, "That can’t be true, stop pretending I’m—" He was really crying now, some very faint recollection of light and fierce joy rush of the air and a being whose every facet made Sam’s everything cry out for him. "I’m—"

He snapped awake to Dean shaking him. “Sam,” he said, relieved but angry. “Was that—did he hurt you?”

Sam pushed Dean’s hands away and raised an uncomprehending hand to his face to wipe away the tears. He stared down at his hand.

"Shit," he said, and, " _fuck_ , Dean, please call Cas.”

"Are you hurt," Dean insisted.

"Christ, I’m fine, just call Cas, I need to fact check—" The shakiness of his voice probably wasn’t helping, but the tears didn’t seem to really be hurt or sadness, more like his body’s involuntary reaction to a memory nearly older than time. "Please, Dean."

"Fine, fine!" Dean stomped over to grab his phone. "Happy?"

No. Sam pressed a hand to his face and tried very hard not to remember the shifting of the Morningstar’s wings so very long ago.


End file.
